Believe it!
by Kage Kancho
Summary: He, Naruto Uzimaki, would one day be better than the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Believe it! Oneshot.


My first Naruto story, one I can't mess up too bad. It's a Naruto oneshot, based on his slogan. Do I look like I own Naruto? Oh yeah, you can't see me. Well, let's just say that if I did, I would make it so he didn't spout his slogan off ALL the time!

* * *

_"Look, it's that Naruto boy," chuckled the ladies of the village. "He's so..." she pointed to her nose. "I wouldn't want to get near him. My sinuses are just recovering from that stew Lady Maria made the other day."  
"I know, isn't she the worst?" and, chuckling, the two ladies left._

_A blond child's mouth opened in yet another scream. He wasn't old enough yet to understand quite what was going on, but he was quite sure that the ladies had just left because of something he had done._

_123456789012345678901234567890_

_"Naruto...eww..."_

_"Mommy says never talk to him."_

_"Hey! Hey guys!" A blond boy, about three years old, ran up to a group of children. Two boys were with a slightly older girl, and she seemed to be acting babysitter, walking them home._

_"What do you want, Naruto?" asked the girl, swishing her hair and picking up the younger boy. The older one fumbled for her hand, backing away slightly from the hyper child._

_"I wanna play! Please? No one will play with me..."  
"Serves you right! Come on, Jackie, we have to go home." She hurried the older boy along, half trotting, looking over her shoulder at Naruto a few times to make sure he wasn't following._

_Naruto backed away to one of the trees. He threw his ball feebly against the bark, then sat down against it. Tears bubbled at the edges of his eyes. "I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna be the best. The best, right? And then they're gonna...they're gonna really see me. They're gonna respect me. I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." His tears overcame his words, hiccupping sighs smothering his breath. He tasted salt as he angrily fumbled at his tears. "They're gonna...I'm gonna..." He sat there for a long time, trying to recover the determination he had had a few moments ago._

_123456789012345678901234567890_

_Naruto, seven now, walked stoically to the group of boys playing catch. As one of them missed, he caught the ball. "Hey guys. Can I play?"_

_"Look, it's _Naruto

_"He's got the ball."_

_"I wouldn't want to touch it now."_

_"Sure, Naruto," said the leader of the group. "You can play, but we're going home, right guys? Uh, keep the ball." He walked toward his house, steps slightly hurried, and the other boys rushed to follow._

_"Hey! You guys just wait!" he yelled after them. Picking up a rock, he scraped it on the ball, jumping slightly when it popped but glaring, glassy eyed, at it. "I'm gonna be better than all of you! I'm gonna be better than the Hokage! And then you'll all respect me, and you'll all know the name Naruto Uzimaki!" Words flew out of his mouth as he threw the remnants of the ball at them. "BELIEVE IT!"_

_Believe it..._

_Believe it._

_It was, possibly, more to himself than to the boys. It became his slogan later in life. He would become better than everyone else. He would be seen. Believe it. They'd respect him. They'd stop looking down on him. Believe it._

_12121212121_

_Believe it._

_1233456789012345678901234567890_

_The ten-year-old Naruto sat in his seat in the Ninja training school. He wasn't the head of the class, but that didn't matter. He'd pass. He'd _become_ better than them. It didn't matter what they thought. It didn't matter about the fears in his heart. It would work. He just had to _believe it.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Believe it!" he yelled at Sasuke. And it hurt slightly as Sasuke scoffed and turned away, but he noticed Sakura's gaze lingering on him for a moment before she turned to follow "her" Sasuke. Everyone had always been turning away, but one day, they would turn _to_ him for help. He'd be stronger than everyone. His chant beat in his heart. _Believe it...Believe it...Believe it..._ Each beat was a phrase, and each beat kept the smile planted on his face, so strong he almost believed he was shining, and kept his tears beneath the surface. One day, it wouldn't be that way. His smile would be real. He wouldn't have to hide his tears.

Believe it.


End file.
